


Wendip Week 2019

by fereality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: The yearly celebration of our favorite couple is upon us.





	1. Fun

June 8th, 2015  
The Basement of the Mayoral Residence

“This is fun, what you two have.” The creature said as it paced in front of its captives, “I HATE FUN!”  
He wasn’t a gnome like they had been told, that’s for sure. The short creature could have been mistaken for a gnome, if you had one eye closed and the other had just been punched. He had dark ruddy skin, a bald head, ears almost two sizes too big for the rest of the head, wearing trousers, a poncho made from a towel with the initials EB in one corner, and boots that are obviously too big for him. It would be comical if he wasn’t still so strong and agile. No, not a gnome. Before they had fallen through the floor of the ballroom in the Mayor’s estate, Dipper had correctly identified the creature as a Hob. But then they did fall through the floor and were subsequently hit over the head. When they came to, they were tied up tightly and the Hob had begun ranting.  
“For years I had to listen to all of the townsfolk having fun while I had to care for my dear Master. He worked tirelessly for the people of this place and when he passed, what did they do. They elected a new mayor. Someone not worthy of wearing my master’s boots let alone running the town in his absence.” The Hob said as he once again walked around to check on the rope he had bound the young couple with. Seeing it still around their wrists he continued “My dear Master Befufftlefumpter, he was a great man. He saved me. During the fighting between all you big ones, first my family and then my home were taken from me. My family was taken by the men in the pointy hats, they even took the baby. Then the explosions came and the Haus Kline was gone. I was a Hob with neither a home nor a family to care for, it was worse than a new suit.”  
“They killed your baby, I’m so sorry.” Wendy started to say as she generally felt sorry for the Hob.  
“Silence!!” he practically spat out in her face.  
“Back off. She was just trying to offer you some sympathy.” Dipper said as he tried to position himself between them.  
“Jerk.” Wendy added. She was not surprised that Dipper had moved as much as he could have to her defense, she would have done the same in his place. They had been doing so ever since that first summer and the fact they were dating now really hasn’t changed that.  
“Sympathy, bah. I do not need your pity. And it wasn’t my baby, it was the future master of the household.” The Hob said as he turned on his heel and began pacing in front of them “Tuck had one job, to help my family, and Tuck failed them twice. But Master Befufftlefumpter saw that Tuck had done his best and Master took me in. Offered to let Tuck move into his house and become part of his household. Tuck was over joyed, but this meant Tuck had to move far away from his fallen home and his failure.”  
“That sounds fortunate.” Dipper said after Wendy nudged him and winked “You know what they say, ‘When one door closes, another one opens.”  
“Oh no,” Tuck the Hob said as he paused and looked up at the door leading to the rest of the house “Tuck always made sure that all the doors stayed shut unless Master wished them to be open. I was always a good hob, yes Tuck was.”  
Wendy’s mind was going a mile a minute even though she had almost worked her right hand free. ‘Man I wish I hadn’t not ran into Tyler this morning. But I did, and he had to ask for a favor. And when your dad’s boyfriend, who is also the mayor, asks for a favor you find yourself inclined to agree to it. Besides, this was right up Dipper’s alley and that would mean spending more time with him. I mean it was just someone or something pulling pranks on Tyler and only in the Mayoral mansion. Well, according to Pacifica, it is more of a Mayoral Cottage than a mansion and she would know. But I’m getting off track.’  
And then she felt her thumb pop free, now she just had to wiggle to get the binder past the rest of her knuckles. ‘The help reported seeing someone real short and so we thought a gnome. But Geoff denied that it was one of his subjects, so we thought maybe one had went rogue. We went in blind and fell for some tame Kevin McCallister style traps. All because some Larry Taylor styled house elf has grown too big for his poncho. Now I just need to get the rest of my hand free, there.’  
As she pulled it loose, she shook the feeling back into her hand. Then she slid it towards Dipper only to have it meet his free hand. Luckily Tuck the Hob seemed to still be spouting on about his issues to notice when they both sorta gasped. Then as one they smirked as their attention went back on their captor. He didn’t have the element of surprise this time and he didn’t stand a chance.  
"And then…” Tuck the Hob started but stopped as he saw that not only were his bound captives no longer bound, but they were also on their feet and coming towards him. “This is not right. You are my prisoners. You do not get to get free.”  
“Sorry man, those sound like your rules. We follow our own.” Wendy said as she moved towards the Tuck.  
With his eyes on the red head that towered over him, he didn’t notice Dipper until he was on him.  
“And one of the first rules is, you don’t attack us.” Dipper said as he completed the tackle. As he stood up and attempted to bring the Hob with him, he saw it melding into the floor. “What the?”  
"How hard did you hit him, man?” Wendy asked in disbelief.  
“Oh, his blow was good. But A hob and home are tough to beat.” Tuck’s voice called out from all around them.  
Suddenly empty paint cans and other debris started flying at them from all directions. Dipper took a basketball to his stomach that knocked him over a fallen table. Wendy quickly followed him to cover.  
“Any ideas?” She asked as she helped him into a seated position.  
“I’m thinking, I’m thinking!” Dipper said. He lifted his head up to see if Tuck had reappeared. He quickly dropped back down as a hand trowel embedded itself into the table.  
“Hurry man.” Wendy said as a croquet ball flew over her head.  
“Ok.” Dipper replied as an idea began to piece together some thoughts that had been floating through his head. “Ok, you called him a house elf earlier. You know what, you may not be too far off. RJ Kallings may be a bit of a hack, but she did do some research. Her house elves were loosely based on the British hobgoblin myths. And I bet that Hob is short for hobgoblin. I have an idea.”  
He leaned close and began whispering into her ear while he pulled something out of his pockets and handed it to her.  
“You sure about this?” she asked as she looked at what he handed her.  
“Well, about 70 percent sure.” He said slightly chagrinned.  
“Good enough for me.” She said with a smile. Standing up she called out. “Hey, short stuff.”  
“What do you want, fool.” Tuck said as the debris field began to slow down.  
“You said earlier that you are tied to the household, right? And to the members of the household?” Wendy asked as she stepped over the fallen table and moved towards Tuck.  
“Yes, that is true. But I really don’t see what that has to do with you.” Tuck replied as he wearily watched Wendy come closer, ready to retreat into the floor at a moments notice.  
“Well the current Master of the house is practically my stepfather and I guess that makes me a member of the household as well.” Wendy said calmly as she came with in arms reach of Tuck. “And so I just wanted to show my appreciation of all the hard work you do around here.”  
And with that she tossed him the pair of hand knit gloves that Dipper gave her moments ago Tuck reflexively caught them and seconds later threw them down in disgust.  
“Fine. If that is how you truly feel, then goodbye.” And he turned and walked into the wall and was gone.  
“Ok, that actually worked. You think he’s gone for good?” she asked as she turned back towards where she had left Dipper. And it looks like he had been busy while she was talking to Tuck. He held an old picture frame in his hands.  
“I hope so, but just to be sure.” He walked over and picked up the gloves and placed them behind the frame’s glass. Pulling out a marker he wrote ‘For Tuck’ on the bottom of the frame. “So where should we hang this?”


	2. Clothes

June 2nd. 2015  
"Ugh, my head." Dipper said as he slowly came to.   
"Ow, not so loud." Wendy said from beside him, "OK, why does my head feel like a gaggle of gnomes just ran through it."   
She reached up to rub her temples and her hand brushed the bill of Dipper's cap. That isn't too odd, she has fallen asleep with it on countless times. Though that is usually while he was down in California not laying beside her. Wait a minute, why was Dipper next to her?  
"Wendy, what's going on?" Dipper asked, apparently wondering the same thing "Did we fall asleep watching a movie again? And did we trade hats last night?"  
"I don't think so," Wendy said as she struggled to open her eyes against the morning glare  
"Uh, Wendy. We were at your place last night, right?" Dipper asked from beside her.  
As she finally got her eyes open, she saw why Dipper was asking that question. This was definitely not her apartment, nor her dad's cabin. "I'm not sure."   
Turning to look at Dipper, she was hit with as bigger surprise. "Dipper, why are you wearing my clothes?"  
"Hey, just because I'm wearing more flannel nowadays doesn't mean they're yours. It's comfortable, besides mine wasn't green it was blue." Dipper replied as he finished looking around the room and turned to Wendy, "Like you are wearing. Wendy, why do you have on my shirt?"  
"That's what I was asking you." Wendy said and then chuckled a bit as Dipper stopped and looked down at himself. Wendy took a moment and actually looked at her longtime friend. She had to admit that he didn't look to bad in her shirt. Not that she would tell him. It's times like this that she wonders if she made a mistake back then. Really, he was a great guy and an absolute sweetheart. And even Tambry has been mentioning how good looking he's getting, as if she hadn't noticed. And those eyes, so clear, so blue. Heck, if he asked her now she'd probably say yes. Shoot, he's saying something. OK, she has been staring for too long.  
"You OK Wendy? You zoned out there for a moment." Dipper asked with genuine concern.   
"Yeah man," Wendy replied as she felt the heat in her cheeks rise "just trying to figure out why this place seems familiar. I mean I'm pretty sure I've been here before."  
Turning around, seemingly to take another look around, she reached up to scratch her shoulder. She was happy to feel that her bra was still there.   
"Well I don't recognize it. Though there is a familiar scent in the air, it's vague." He said taking another deep breath. While back was turn he pull at the waist band of the pants he had on. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw he still had on his tighty whiteys. "It sort of smells like butter."  
That's when it hit Wendy, she has been her before. "Butter? That's it. I know where we are. This is Thompson's sister's room, his parents must have redecorated after she got married last year."  
"Thompson's. Oh, yeah. The surprise birthday party. But that doesn't explain this?" Dipper said as waved towards their clothes.   
“Last thing I remember is chugging a cup of Mabel Juice 3.0. The gummy koalas are such an improvement over the plastic dinosaurs. But after that the night becomes a blur.” Wendy said as she got up off of the bed and started to pace.   
“Yeah, that’s really the last thing I remember too. Though I have a vague recollection that I ended up dancing with someone.” Dipper replied as he rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to coax out the memories.   
Wendy was about to add something to the recollection when her message alert chimed. On reflex she reached down for her phone and was surprised that she actually had it. She unlocked the phone and saw it was a message from Tambry. It read ‘Hope you had fun last night.’ and had a video attachment. Opening it she watched as Dipper was out in the middle of the dance floor and then she rushed towards him and he hoisted her up in the air. It was just like that scene in that one dancing movie they watched last week. Down to Wendy sliding down into his arms and then they… She quickly stopped the video as the color rushed to her cheeks.  
“You ok Wends? You just went redder than your hair. What was on in that text?” Dipper asked as he hopped up to check on his friend.   
“Oh it was nothing. Just Tambry being Tambry.” She replied as she became very aware of how close he had gotten. She remembered the video, they were a lot than this in it. Her eyes slipped down to his lips as she wondered why they couldn’t remember the dance and… what came after. She took a couple steps back before hearing his message alert went off.   
“It’s from Tambry. ‘Hey Dr Funtimes, how did it feel to Dip-her?’ Weird. Wait there’s a video attached.” Dipper read out the message and was about to play the video when Wendy tackled him back onto the bed.   
“Ok, if you didn’t want to see the video. You could have just told me so.” Dipper said from under his long time crush. As they laid there he got lost in her emerald eyes. That feeling and being so close to her, it was hard to deny the fact that he was still in love with her after all these years.  
‘Ok Corduroy, what in the world are you doing. You tackled Dipper. I don’t think you hurt him, but you tackled him none the less.’ Wendy was thinking as she laid on top of her best friend. ‘And now you are laying on top of him. And he feels as good as he looks. Oh man, the track team is really doing him some good. There is definitely muscles developing. And those blue eyes. Shoot, how long have you been on top of him. I need to get off of him. But it would be so easy to kiss him again. And I know he wouldn’t mind. But no, I need to get up. If I stay here any longer, I’ll do something I might regret.’   
“Wendy. Are you ok?” Dipper asked as he seemed to shake himself out of his self hypnosis. He was genuinely worried for her.   
‘Ok, Dipper you adorable dork. Here you are stuck under me, probably a longtime fantasy of yours, and you actually seems more worried that I may be troubled.’ Wendy thought before she replied, “Oh, to hell with it.”  
“With wha..” Dipper started before being cut off be Wendy’s soft lips meeting his. It took him about three seconds, and a subtle pinch to his leg to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, before he returned the kiss with full gusto.   
When they finally broke for air, Dipper laid there for moment before say. “Not that I’m complaining, but may I ask what brought that on?”  
“I guess I got tired of denying my feelings. Worrying about what it would do to our friendship. Worrying that you might think I’m playing with you, you know with what happened at the bunker and what not.” She was about to continue when it was her turn to be cut off by a kiss.   
When they broke this time Wendy said, “Well they say confession is good for the soul, and I definitely feel better.”  
“Well then, Miss Corduroy. What would you say to going out with me?” Dipper asked with a smirk that didn’t quite match the worry in his eyes. A lot of the worries she had mentioned he too had had.   
“Ok man, you are too adorable.” Wendy said as she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush once again. “I’ve got you in a position that would make you the envy of a lot of guys and you’re worried about asking me for a date.”.   
“Let them be envious, I’m not worried about them. I’m only worried about one person…” Dipper replied with all sincerity, as he paused for effect, before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose as he continued. “you. So what do you say?”  
Wendy smiled and sat up, straddling his legs. Then she reached down and pulled him up into seated position, then moved onto his lap with her legs behind his back. “You know what, the answer is yeah. I think I’d like that a lot. Heck, half of the town already thinks we’re dating anyways.”  
They just wrapped their arms around each other and were about to kiss when the door flew open with a resounding “Yes!”  
Standing in the doorway was Mabel with a giant smile that faded into embarrassment as she saw the position Wendy and Dipper were in. And just behind her was Tambry with a ‘Told you so’ grin.  
Mabel quickly turned around “Ok. Definitely did not need to see my bro-bro getting his bone on!”  
“Mabel!” “Sis!” the newly minted couple said simultaneously.  
“I dunno, it seems kinda hot.” Tambry said as she looked at her phone to make sure it was still recording.   
“Tambry!” the couple called out in unison.   
“What? It is…” Tambry countered as she made sure the video was being saved to her cloud account in case Wendy makes her delete it off her phone later.  
“So I bet you two set this all up.” Dipper said after he got over the shock of the girls busting in on them.  
“Weeeeellllllllll, maybe.” Mabel said with a flip of her hand and a small grin that the couple couldn’t see, “I mean a little Smiledip added to each of your Mabel Juices and you two seemed to just meld together on your own.”   
“What about our clothes?” Wendy asked, no caring that she still hadn’t got off of Dipper’s lap.   
“Oh, that was my idea.” Tambry said nonchalantly as she zoomed in on her friends faces “We found the two of you curled up together asleep in a corner at the end of the party and Thompson told us to just bring you up to the guestroom. When we got up here I thought it would be fun to play a prank on you guys. So I got Wendy’s clothes and Mabel got Dip’s. Then we switched them up. But hey, it looks like it all worked out.”  
"Well you got lucky on that count. And if you two want to continue to be lucky, you’d probably better leave before I get up.” Wendy said as she moved her hand to Dipper’s shoulder and started to move her right leg as if she was about to get up. Tambry grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut before grabbing Mabel and beating a hasty retreat. Wendy called after them, “And Tambers, that video better not get posted anywhere!”  
Once they were gone she brought her leg back around Dipper and said “Now where were we.”


	3. Each Other

August 11th, 2016

'I knew things were going too good.’ Dipper thought as he watched the connection between his laptop and the server hosting his favorite d-list movie site go from  
steady to lagging to non-existent. When he tried to reload “Schlockmaster Grant’s Movie-O-Rama” all he got was a ‘Site Not Found’ message.  
“Well what am I going to do now?” he wondered out loud as he started trying to find an alternate site to watch bad movies from. Well there are plenty of those but Grant’s not only had several of the movies they had watched together in Gravity Falls, it also had a feature that would have allowed the two of them to watch simultaneously.  
“What’s wrong bro-bro?” Mabel called from his bedroom doorway, causing him to whip around in shock.  
“Ok, I was pretty sure I had shut my door Mabes. What are you doing there?” Dipper said as he moved to place himself between his sister and his laptop.  
“Well I couldn’t help it. I heard my favorite bro-bro sigh and bemoan something an so I had to check out what was bothering you.” Mabel said as she walked into his bedroom in order to see what was wrong. Dipper tried to move to keep Mabel from seeing what was on the laptop. But as he zigged, she zagged and got to the screen. With a puzzled look she continued, “Ok. So what’s the big prob Dipperoni?”  
With a sigh Dipper was resigned to the fact that Mabel was gonna find out one way or another. “Ok. Remember how Wendy said she was gonna be taking some classes at GF Community College this year?”  
Mabel nodded and so he continued. “Well this was her first week and tonight is her only night without a class so we were gonna to a vid chat for awhile.”  
“Aw, a cyber date. How sweet.” Mabel cooed, so happy the couple was still together.  
“Yeah. Well to help her decompress I was planning on watching a movie with her. I had even found a site that had a lot of our old favorites,” Dipper said as he tapped the browser back to the now dead site, “but apparently it has been shut down. I may be out of luck now.”  
“Hmm. Interesting. Sounds like you need…” Mabel said as she rubbed her chin. Suddenly she did a three-sixty degree spin. Somehow in the course of that spin she had produced a clipboard, pencil, stethoscope, and one of those headband mirrors doctors used to wear. “a love doctor!”  
“Nope. No Mabel! I’ll handle this myself.” Dipper said as he began to start shooing her away. Finally he began gently pushing her to the door.  
“But I could help.” Mabel protested as he finally got her through the doorway. As he shut it she quietly added “And I will.”  
And with that Dipper sat back down at his laptop and started looking again, mindful of the clock. He didn’t want to be late for his ‘date’.  
An Hour Later  
"Alright, come on connect.” Dipper said as he watched his screen.  
His face brightened as Wendy’s appeared “Hey there, Wendy. Right on time.”  
"Ok, Dip. I appreciate the sentiment," Wendy said with a smile as she hung his old hat on the corner post of her bed, "but you know I'm not a fan of roses."  
"Yeah, you prefer marigolds." Dipper replied, somewhat perplexed. " Wait, sentiment? What do you mean?"  
"Well when I got back from visiting my dad," Wendy said as she absent mindedly brushed some hair from her face. "there was a bouquet of roses and some chocolate outside my apartment's door. The card said they were from you, a congratulations on having a great first week of college."  
"OK. Yeah that's a great sentiment, but I didn't send them." Dipper said as he scratched the stubble on his chin. "My plan was to watch one of our z grade movies. I had found a site that held close to a thousand or so movies, including the 'Hello Mummy' series. But it was shut down earlier. So I worked out a way to watch one of my DVDs together."  
Pulling her legs up so she was sitting cross legged on her bed, Wendy's face had brightened at the thought of a movie night with her boyfriend. Even if he was another state away. But the flowers still bugged her. "So if you didn't send them, then who did?"  
Dipper plopped back down on his bed as he thought for a moment before sitting straight up. "Mabel!"  
"Mabel?" Wendy asked as she took off her flannel, leaving her tank top.  
"Yeah. She was in earlier," Dipper replied with a wave towards his room. Shaking his head he continued, "after I discovered the site was down. And she was in love doctor mode."  
Wendy smiled as she thought about how her surrogate sis gets when she knows there is romance afoot. "She probably asked Pacifica to get them to me."  
"I wouldn't put it past her." He said as he turned his laptop so he could stretch out while talking to her. "Wait, why would Paz help her?"  
"You know, for a mystery buff you do miss some obvious clues. We weren't the only ones to get together last year. Though I do guess that's partially my fault. I did keep you distracted." She said with a smirk. She watched as he went red. Then she saw him process what she had told him. As realization dawned on his face she continued, "Eh, it doesn't matter. Let them be happy. We have each other now, Dip, that's all that matters to me."  
They continued talking until they both fell asleep.


	4. Coolest

July 14th, 2019

Wendy pulled up to the closed Mystery Shack. Dipper was supposed to be out front waiting on her. Shutting off the vans engine, she pulled out her phone and dialed him up.  
When he picked up he sounded winded, "Hey Beautiful, *huff* what's up?"  
"I'm out front, where are you?" She said as she felt the blush rise in cheeks. If anyone else had called her that she would have thought they were trying to get something from her, but not her Dipper. "You sound winded, you're not in trouble are you?"  
"Not *huff* unless you *huff* count fighting with your wardrobe *huff* trouble." Dipper said in as jovial a tone as he could. "Why don't you com'on in and grab yourself a Pitt from the break room. I'll be down as soon as I'm able."  
"Alright, don't take too long dork." She replies with her nickname for him, "Remember this is Gravity Falls, a lot of stuff does stay open too late."  
"Alright, I'll try to hurry. See you in a few moments." He said before the call ended.  
Wendy went ahead and got out of the van. As she headed in she thought about the various events of that has happened since initially meeting her boyfriend and his twin. She wouldn't trade them for anything. As she made it to her destination she noticed that there was light coming out from under the door, but brushed it off as Mabel forgetting to turn them off. She was in for a shock.  
"What is going on here?" Wendy asked as she looked around the Shack's former break room.   
It had been redecorated since she had left work that afternoon, majorly redecorated. The desk and futon were gone. So were the motivational posters from the walls. In their place was some sort of silky green fabric that was tied off at the sides like curtains. Even the floors appeared to have been wax. The only thing that was still the same as when she left was the room's table. But now that she looked at it, it did have a new table cloth on it. She was so taken aback by all this change that she hadn't even registered the gentleman in a vest and bowtie standing next to the door.   
"Ah, madam. I see you have arrived. I have been asked to see you to your table, Mister Pines will be along shortly." The vested man, who she now vaguely recognized as Pacifica's butler Milton, said as he attempted to guide her to the table.   
As she followed him, began to recognize some of the handy work. The curtains definitely had Mabel written all over them and now that she was over the shock she heard the music in the background. The sound system looked like a Tambry set up. So that is Pacifica, Mabel, & Tambry, something's up. This was supposed to be a simple date. Maybe dinner and then bowling or going to the movies followed by some time at her apartment. But this is suspicious.   
She was about to get up to go find Dipper, or at least get Milton to talk, when he walked in the door. The last seven years had certainly been kind to him. While nothing short of steroids would ever cause him to bulk up, he was certainly no noodle armed little kid anymore. He had a nice runner's build and after loosing the baby fat had developed the Pines' family jawline.   
"Hey there, sorry I was late." Dipper said as he crossed the small room, guided by Milton, "I let Mabel use the shrinking crystals earlier and I think she shrunk most of my pants."  
"Is that why you're in dress slacks and a dress shirt?" Wendy asked as he leaned down and they shared a kiss. As they broke apart she added, "I'm feeling seriously under dressed here."   
"Yeah, these and the shorts I had on at work today were the only pants that fit. So it was these or the kilt your dad insisted I get at the Ren Faire last year." Dipper said with a shrug before he sat down opposite her, "And I'm still working up to being able to wear that in the 'traditional' fashion, so I didn't think it would be appropriate for a date. As for feeling under dressed, don't worry this is just a simple dinner. Besides, you look stunning in anything."  
"OK, we need to keep you away from Stan. He's been feeding you lines again, hasn't he?" She responded with a smirk. It was at this moment that Milton arrived back at the table with two glasses of Pitt. She had almost forgotten that he was even there.   
"Thanks Milton," Dipper said to the butler before returning his attention back to Wendy, "Nope, after the last time I think he's realized I may have finally gotten everything right."  
"So dinner at the Shack wasn't his idea?" Wendy said with a wave of hand.  
"Nah, this brilliant idea was all mine." Dipper said somewhat proudly, " I mean we're always going to Greasy's or Yumberjacks, so I decided to try something different. And as I was working it out, Mabel overheard. When I explained what I was doing, she insisted that she and Paz could help."  
"That explains Milton and the decorations." Wendy said with a smile before taking a drink. Mabel loves to organize things like this, heck she was ready to plan their wedding when she found out that Dipper had finally asked Wendy out the second time. That was three years ago and she still bugs them about their future. Heck, Wendy has caught her knitting baby booties for them more than once.  
"You don't mind, do you?" Dipper said with some of his old nervousness showing through, "I mean we could still go bowling or something if you do."   
"Oh no way man. You started this, I wanna see where it leads." Wendy said with a smile that really hasn't left her face since he walked in the room. "Besides, we can always have as movie night after this. I know we haven't even put a dent in that stack of DVD's you brought with you this year."  
"Dinner is served," Milton said as he brought in a tray with two covered plates on it.   
Wendy hoped it was something good and not anything too fancy. The Nuevo-French/Hindi cuisine restaurant they tried during their trip to Portland last year has sorta turned her off fancy food. They ended up getting burgers almost immediately after leaving the restaurant cause they were still hungry. So she was overjoyed to see a rib eye, some Spanish rice, and an ear of blackened corn on the plate.   
"Oh man, you went all out here. Wait, who cooked all this?" She asked as her mouth started to water. It all looked so good.  
Dipper started to fidget a bit, "Uhm..."  
"I don't see any sprinkles, so I know it wasn't Mabel. And the Shack is still here so it wasn't Paz." She's knew both girls hard gotten better in the kitchen, even if you exclude Mabel's addiction to Mabel Juice, but she still had to razz them a bit.   
"Heh." Dipper had to laugh a bit at that one, "Nah, Mabel roped Melody into it. Apparently it wasn't that hard to do, especially when she heard I originally planned to order a pizza for tonight."  
"Pizza would have been nice, but this looks great. I'll have to thank her when we're done." Wendy said before she cut into the steak. It was cooked just the way she liked it.   
"It'll have to be tomorrow," Dipper replied after swallowing a fork full of the rice, "she left with Soos after she was done. Something about needing to make sure Mateo got Abuelita to bed on time. The food has been in warmers waiting on us. Really it should just be Milton and us here tonight. And he gets to leave once we get dessert."   
They continued to eat and banter through the rest of the dinner. And through it all, in the back of her mind, Wendy was still suspicious. Really, their dates were usually a lot more casual than this. So when dessert turned out to be ice cream and a cup cake, she made up her mind. She quickly devoured the icing off the cupcake then split it in two. Then she tackled the ice cream, but didn't see anything.   
It was then that she realized that she had been so distracted by the dessert that she hadn't notice that Dipper had gotten up from his seat and was now standing next to her until he took her hand in his.  
He pulled something out from his pocket. "You looking for this?"  
Getting down on one knee he said, "Wendy Blerble Corduroy, you are the coolest person I know. I love with all of my heart and I want to know if you would make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?"  
She had been suspicious all night and she still was taken aback. He looked so in love as she looked at him. And he was loved. By her. She should be answering.  
She was just about to answer when she heard, "Come on we're waiting.", come from the radio. Of course Tambry would have some way to listen in on this, probably the whole group is there if Mabel knew this was happening. At least Dipper seemed as surprised as she did.  
Finally she got up and pulled him into an embrace, "Of course I will, Dork."  
"I told you.", "You owe me twenty bucks.", "Congrats, Doods." and more poured out of the radio, but the young couple was too distracted by each other to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I was unable to get the rest of the week's chapters done. But I do hope you enjoy what I have done.


End file.
